phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki
| width=33% | | width=33% | |} To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Check out the List of songs and work on any of the episodes or songs * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ;Upcoming airings ;9/22/09 The Phineas and Ferb TV Series Soundtrack is scheduled to be released. ;9/14/09 According to Amazon, an import version of the Phineas and Ferb TV Series Soundtrack will be released. ;8/1/09 No More Bunny Business and Spa Day aired on Disney XD at 8:00 a.m. ;7/25/09 The Baljeatles and Vanessassary Roughness aired on Disney XD at 8:00 a.m. ;7/18/09 Hide and Seek and That Sinking Feeling aired on Disney XD at 8:00 a.m. ;7/11/09 Oh, There You Are, Perry and Swiss Family Phineas aired on Disney XD at 8:00 a.m. ;7/10/09 Let's Take A Quiz and At the Car Wash will air on Disney Channel US at 9 p.m. ;7/3/09 Thaddeus and Thor and De Plane! De Plane! will premiere at 9:00 p.m. on Disney Channel US. ;6/8/09 Phineas and Ferb has officially been picked up for a third season! Read all about it here! ---- News archive | style="width:350px; border:1px solid #fec423; vertical-align:top" | ; On the Show * Episodes * Characters * Big Ideas ("nearly impossible plans") * List of songs * Doofenshmirtz Schemes ; About the Show * Phineas and Ferb * Season 1 * Season 2 * Creators * Actors * Theme Song * Where can I see it? * Official US website ;3 August 2009 PF-Project Songs and Tunes is now officially underway! ;27 June 2009 The production order and broadcast order for all Season 1 episodes have been fixed. ;17 June 2009 We have now started our 500th article - Jerry Lewis! ---- News archive Vote for September's Monthly Quote Vote for September's Song of the Month! ---- The Paper Pelican Floor Show Ferb sings this song as in-flight entertainment on The Paper Pelican during the episode De Plane! De Plane! Lyrics: When we lift off then you'll be tipped off to How my heart, it soars for you! Soon you'll be flyin', gravity defyin', Your dreams will all come true! In the blue! Flyin' over cotton-candy clouds, Hangin' from a fuselage, A walk on a wing is just the thing For a high-in-the-sky... Listen to the full song! Vote for other Featured Articles Got Game? Phineas and Ferb create the "F Games" to find out who's better: boys or girls? Agent P stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to win a dog show. Isabella and Buford are playing Foosball in the boys' garage, with Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet as spectators. Buford is proclaiming how good he is and Isabella defends herself. Phineas tries to correct her about the location, but Ferb states, "She's on a roll." Buford continues his explanation and this allows Isabella to score her first goal. Up in her room, Candace is using a web cam to talk with Stacy. She's having a bad hair day, made worse by the fact that Jeremy will be coming over to take her picture for his photo class. Stacy suggests that Candace wear a hat. The first hat she tries is a winter knit hat, but her hair... (Read more...) Recently Featured: Heinz Doofenshmirtz ♦ 42 Vote for September's Featured Picture! Phineas sings A-G-L-E-T with the Aglet Aid band. |} __NOEDITSECTION__